The Flash: Icy Lovers Issue 1
The Flash must face a scorned - now metahuman - woman, and finds that she is a match for his powers. Synopsis Caitlin Snow, a meteorologist at S.T.A.R. Labs has planned a surprise for her lab-partner and boyfriend Derrick O'Connell, however he arrives with another woman and she hides in her experimental thermo-chamber. Derrick accidentally activates the machine whilst kissing the other woman and Caitlin is transformed into a metahuman. Reed and Barry decide that for The Flash to improve they need to have more training equipment in their laboratory out back, and begin working on a new "super-running machine". Derrick and the girl leave, but Caitlin isn't able to escape until the next morning. Caitlin is filled with rage and decides to get her revenge on her disloyal boyfriend. Caitlin breaks into her boyfriend's apartment, and confronts her boyfriend. Derrick is freaked out by her new appearance, and calls her a freak. Derrick tried to beat her away, but is unable to and Caitlin fires a number of ice blasts before finally covering Derrick in ice, giving him frostbite and killing him. Caitlin then realises she has a new mission in life, to kill unfaithful men. Barry is called to investigate the body, and realises something odd is happening. He works with Richard and theories some kind of ice gun due to the power behind the blast which hit him. Caitlin finds a girl crying outside an apartment building, and asks what the problem was, and discovers that the girl ad recently been cheated on by her boyfriend who was upstairs. The girl took Caitlin inside, but when Caitlin used her powers the girl freaked and ran, calling the police. Barry rushes to try and see if the report is true and arrives to find Caitlin destroying the room, trying to find the adulterer. Barry tries to grab her, but she freezes his arm. He then moves his arm fast causing the frost to melt. Barry then goes at her again, but Caitlin ices him to the wall. Trapped, Barry can only watch as Caitlin kills the man. Caitlin then turns to him and states she doesn't kill innocent men, but that if Barry got in her way, she would kill him.Barry was able to generate energy in his legs and super-speed home to regroup. Characters Characters in order of appearance Caitlin Snow - Killer Frost - Meteorologist, turned vengeful killer. Derrick O'Connell - Meteorologist and failed boyfriend. Barry Allen - The Flash - forensic scientist and hero. Reed Richards - his physicist best friend and roommate Locations and Equipment Locations Baxter Building - Home of Barry Allen and Richard Reed S.T.A.R. Labs - scientific research facility in Central City. Workplace of Caitlin Snow and Derrick O'Connell. Equipment Thermo-Chamber - Caitlin Snow and Derrick O'Connell's machine, and the object responsible for creating Killer Frost. Trivia * This is the first Flash Issue to feature a female villain. * This is the first Flash Issue where the Flash's enemy escapes. * This is the first Flash Issue to feature S.T.A.R. Labs Category:Flash Issue